


You are mine and I am yours

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime!</p></blockquote>





	You are mine and I am yours

Fear courses through her body. Two philosophers had already been killed, the question now was who would be next. It was hard to feel as if you’re the one with all the answers and yet no clue how to get them. No one outrightly said that Lydia was to be blamed for the death toll continuing to climb, however she knew they thought it. She was the one that could find the bodies after all so she had to have some kind of knowledge when the next would be more. The only one who didn’t seem frustrated with her lack of knowledge was Scott. Instead he just told her constantly how he supported her.

He was the one that seemed to support her through it all. Even when she wasn’t giving him a reason to be. He was the one after all that stayed up with her late at night when she was to scared to sleep anymore. Of course she could pin point when most of it all started. That night when the Sheriff was taken and Scott took her hand in his. It was as if everything in the world just fell away for just a moment. Although they still hadn’t discussed what actually happened.

Her head rested on his chest as he seemed to be absentmindedly playing with her hair. He did it a lot when they were like this, probably because she always seemed to rub her head into his hand whenever he tried to pull away. She loved the way it felt to have his fingers shifting through her hair. It relaxed her almost into a slumber. “I think you’re my mate, Lydia.” His words were quiet as they broke up the silence that surrounded them.

She felt his hand drop from her hair before hitting the bed with a small thud. After a moment she shifted until she propped up on an elbow and glancing down at him, “What do you mean your mate? That’s not an actual werewolf thing is it?”

She felt his sigh more than heard it as he shifted she guessed to look away from her, “I didn’t think so. And if I did I would have sworn it was Allison. But ever since I became the true alpha she’s not the one that,” stopping he reached over and flicked the light on so that he could see her more easily, “Sorry I need to see your face as I say this. But Lydia, ever since I became the true alpha you’re the one that has consumed me in every way. Some I’m willing to admit, others,” He looked away from her for a moment clearing his throat before his chocolate eyes settled back into gazing up at her, “I’m sure you know. I didn’t ask for this, and I will never pressure you into being what I need you to be. But also realize it means I’m never going to leave you, okay? No matter what you may need I’m there.”

She knew she shouldn’t have been laughing given the situation and even as she glanced down at his face that was filled with confusion she knew it wasn’t right, but she couldn’t have helped it. Here she was trying to do her best to keep herself from being more than friends with him, and what she wanted was what she needed. “Oh Scott,” she murmured reaching up to run a delicate hand along his jawline enjoying the way it curved in her hand, “You really are blind towards the ones you care about. You always think you’re the problem, but when in all reality everything you’ve been feeling I’ve been returning. You just never asked me.”

She didn’t give him anytime to craft a response before she leaned down pressing a searing kiss to his lips. He might try and argue that she didn’t know what she was talking about but she was fairly sure he couldn’t argue with the undeniable truth if she physically showed him what she meant. She needed him in every way that he was saying he needed her. She knew that there were things about being the mate to an alpha that went against her personality, but for Scott she found that she was fairly willing to do them.

When she finally pulled away she wished she had a camera in hand to capture the look of bliss on Scott’s face. Seeing him like that from a simple kiss had her laughing lightly as she rested her head on his chest. A moment later he moved to rest his hand on her back switching from playing with the ends of her hair and rubbing circles into her skin. Neither of them spoke for awhile figuring the words already spoken and their actions spoke loud enough.

"So," his voice was slightly husky and she could only imagine it had a little to do with the kiss and a lot to do with images that may have been flashing through his head with the full moon coming up, "Does this mean I can kiss you whenever?"

Even though he was an alpha she could still detect the nervousness. Even if he was the True Alpha he was still Scott. The man who worried about everyone before himself and would never push anyone into something they didn’t want. Which was fine. It was something that Lydia loved about him. Opting for another way to tell him how she felt she latched onto his neck knowing the marks would be gone within the hour but the idea of showing him she was claiming him as hers sent a rush through out her. His nails carefully digging into her back assured her that he was completely onboard with this while she moved to straddle his body sucking on the skin deeply until a temporary purple bruise began to show up. Slowly she released him from her clutches and looked down at him with a smirk, “What do you think?” She asked curiously.

He didn’t waste much time as he grabbed her hips carefully to support her before flipping them both over so he was the one leaning over her, “I think we need to be careful. I know you wouldn’t have a problem with things going farther, and the wolf in me definitely wouldn’t have a problem. However I won’t have our first time be like this. You’re more than an easy prize.” With each word his mouth moved closer to her as he leaned down finally kissing along the column of her neck, “You are a goddess meant to be worshiped.” each word was broken by a lingering kiss to her skin. She knew full well that he could tell her heart was racing, but it was something she enjoyed.

She had no doubt he meant every word he said. There was just something about Scott that made her know and understand that if she did allow him to take her as his mate there wouldn’t be a day she wouldn’t be treated the way every girl ever dreams of being. He would make her his queen no doubt.

She tilted her head to block her neck from him to get him to look at her, “You might think I’m not ready for whatever this would mean, and I might not be. I am willing to learn though. For you. Whatever it means to be your mate, which I do know is a life long commitment that I don’t take lightly. When I say I want to be your mate I mean every word of it. It’s not me trying to get your attention. So tell me what I’m getting myself into because I already agree to all of it.”

Hot hair blew across her face as he chuckled realizing how honest she was being. “I’m sure you can figure out what it means.” A heated hand ran down her side before bunching up the ends of her shirt and pushing it up just enough to reveal a little bit of flesh to him. “I have to claim you. Meaning you have to submit to me. I’m not sure the great Lydia Martin can manage to submit to anyone, do you?”

Being who she was submission wasn’t an easy accomplishment, but for Scott she was sure she would do anything as long as it meant she got to be with him. “You make it sound as if I have a choice anyways. Do you think my first reaction is to call you instead of Allison? I call you because I need you. This bond…it isn’t one way and I don’t think it ever was. And mates submit to each other, or at least we both know you will if it makes me happy.”

He ran his hand up her body slowly to rest against her cheek before gently stroking the skin with his thumb, “Anything to make you happy. I just have to claim you first. So my wolf knows that everyone else can tell that you’re mine.”

"You have a very possessive wolf," leaning up she sealed their lips together for a moment before pulling away licking her lips, "Tell your wolf he’s welcome to claim me Friday."

Scott’s eyebrows came together in confusion as he looked at her studying her face, “Friday?” he asked wanting to know if she meant what he thought and he’s second head wasn’t thinking to far ahead

"Someone is getting lucky Friday and if you play your cards right, which I’m sure you will, it’ll be you." She moved her hand to tap his nose playfully with a soft laugh, "That gives me plenty of time to primp."

"Primp?"

She rolled her eyes at the same time she shook her head in exasperation, “I haven’t had to tidy things up for awhile. I’ve been doing the bare minimum and I want it all to be perfect for you.”

He caught her by surprise as he chuckled before moving to settle in beside her, “Trust me, I am more than happy with whatever condition you’re in. You don’t need to put in any extra effort to impress me. You impress me by just being you. I don’t need all the extra little things. Except maybe you being well rested.”

"I’ll sleep when you do." She quipped back quickly knowing he hardly got more than she did most nights, and if either of them needed the rest it wasn’t her. "I promise to try and fall asleep if you do the same. Just no drooling on me this time?"

His mouth snapped open to argue with her before he just shook his head and leaned in kissing her forehead, “It was one time. That was it. You should forgive me for that.”

"Forgive you? For drooling on my shoulder?" She asked as if it was the most ludicrous idea in the entire world although if she was honest she had forgiven him a long time ago for the incident.

His hand was hot to the touch against the bare skin of her hip, “I’m not to be blamed anyways. You were the one that had to wear those short black silk shorts that night. It’s not my fault if I dreamed about those long legs barely covered.” As he spoke his hands moved over said legs before coming to a stop just at the bottom of her shorts with a knowing smirk.

Reaching down she quickly took ahold of his hand and brought it up to her mouth taking the fingers in before biting down softly and sucking on them for a moment before releasing them with a pop. His face was more than enough to fill her with satisfaction as she smirked, “Don’t start something you can’t finish. You said I need sleep, so your choice is either we sleep or we do something much more fun.”

He pulled her to him until there was no space between them, “I guess we’re going to sleep.” He mumbled against the back of her neck as he settled against her. Considering she was rather tired she decided it was a better option to try and sleep than to continue seducing him. Slowly she did drift off to sleep in his arms getting the best sleep she had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime!


End file.
